Talk:Miranda Goshawk
''Which Owl? When is it stated that she wrote ''Which Owl? ? I cannot see her name on this picture... -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :This picture was taken seconds before her name could be seen on the spine. In the film, directly after Uncle Vernon puts the bars on Harry's window, the camera pans by this book, and her name can be seen clearly in italics on the side. I'll se if I can find an image that shows this properly. --Parodist 23:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I checked the film, and I still cannot see Goshawk's name on the spine. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I have the film on my screen right now, and I can definately see the words "Which Owl? Volume 3 - Miranda Goshawk." Give me a moment and I'll upload an image. Perhaps we have a different version of the DVD? --Parodist 23:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::All I can see on the spine is "Which Owl?" and some cut-in-half words that, now that you mention it, DO seem like "VOLUME". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) --Parodist 23:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Whoa! We DO have different versions... Perhaps because mine's widescreen... -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:46, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm. On my older, 2002 copy of the film the bottom is cut off, but on this full-screen edition I can see a lot more. Also, this isn't really related, but I've been meaning to ask, will things from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando, like, say the layout of Hogsmeade, be considered canon? Because it put an Ollivander's in the village. --Parodist 23:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it makes sense The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is to be considered as canon as the films, but it hasn't beed debated yet. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I seem to remember that the reason we decided to call the article about the unidentified Gryffindor student Bem was that that was the name given in the subtitles of the film, and it was agreed that anything that appears on official merchandise could be considered canon, as long as it doesn't conflict the books. It seems that the movies are considered canon as long as they don't contradict the novels, and so perhaps the WWHP could be canon, except in elements where it contradicts the movies or the books. --Parodist 00:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Precisely! -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Birth Year? Does anyone have a reference on the birth year? Rowling's official site says that Wonderbook is over 200 years old - so either that's a mistake, the birth date we have is wrong, or one of the possible explanations I posted in Behind the scenes applies. ProfessorTofty 04:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :It's her birth date given on her Famous Witch Card from the video games, which were all written by Rowling as well. Maybe the book itself will explain this when it comes out. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 04:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC)